Los pequeños Halliwell
by Lady Schumi
Summary: El futuro ha cambiado pero los chicos son chicos, los hermanitos se meten en problemas por no obedecer a sus padres. Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Chris estaba enfadado, porque eran tan injustos con el y lo trataban como un bebe tenia quince años por el amor de Dios no era un niño, a demás Wyatt estaba bajando al inframundo desde los su misma edad él podría ir sin que nadie se enterara.

Orbito al inframundo se divirtió matando demonios eso le era tan natural se sentía competo, era como si conociera todos estos lugares sabia donde esconderse, estaba fascinado cuando recordó que debía volver a casa.

"Chris como estuvo tu día" dijo Piper mientras le revolvía el cabello

"aburrido mamá como siempre" se quejo "cuando podre ir a cazar con ustedes"

"cuando seas mas grande maní"

"ya no me digas mas maní soy grande y se pelear" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Christopher ya hemos hablado de eso"

"si eso es mejor que maní" dijo saliendo a su habitación "se me quito el hambre" no era cierto su estomago gruñía por comida

"ve a tu habitación los deberes y mamá te llevara una leche con galletas recién horneadas"

"Mami vas hacer galletitas, tu maní puede ayudarte"

"claro maní" le sonrió su hijo siempre caía con eso. Estuvieron toda la tarde cocinando hasta que llegó su papá y hermano Chris dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y se tiro a los brazos de su padre.

"papito te hicimos galletas… nuestras favoritas" dijo escondiéndose en le pecho de su padre

"Gracias mi campeón" Leo apenas podía contener las lagrimas este ritual llevaba desde el primer día de clases de su hijo, le aterraba pensar que algún día su tesoro decidiera que estaba demasiado grande para esto, pero disfrutaría mientras durara, su hijo jamás seria con el otro Chris con el corazón roto por la lejanía de su padre.

"papito como te fue en la escuela de magia"

"bien mi campeón vi que tus notas siguen siendo las mejores"

"siempre"

"y para mi no hay abrazo" se quejo Wyatt

Chris fingió pensarlo y como todos los días salto a los brazos de su hermano que no era mucho mas grande que el pero que hacia ejercicio solo para poder cargar al pequeñín de la familia.

Chris comenzó a orbitar al inframundo todos los días, primero media hora luego una a la semana comenzó a faltar a la escuela, la normal a la de magia no faltaría jamás.

En la comunidad mágica estaban preocupados por la repentina matanza de los demonios una fuerza muy poderosa había despertado sin previo aviso. Las hechiceras, pasaban sus días intentando averiguar que ocurría sin existo.

A la semana de faltar a clases llamaron de la escuela llamaron a Piper para preguntar por la salud de su hijo ella estaba furiosa su maní le había mentido todos los días en la cara, cuando estuvo apunto de convocarlo quedo congelada con lo que ocurrió.

**Media hora antes.**

Wyatt preocupado por lo que estaba pasando en el inframundo decidió ir a investigar, sabia que si sus padres se enteraban estaría en grandes problemas, pero su curiosidad pudo mas que las nalgadas que le había dado su papá hace dos meses por haber orbitado al inframundo sin compañía ni permiso, y aquí estaba ahora nuevamente cazando demonios pero primero les preguntaba que era lo que ocurría pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que siguió haciendo lo que mejor sabia hacer.

De pronto ve una serie de demonios corriendo desesperados en su dirección no entendía porque, él era el dos veces bendito no deberían correr hacia el deberían correr de él, deberían huir de él, que rayos estaba pasando en le inframundo, de pronto comienza a ver que los demonios espesan a explotar de dos en dos, el no creía lo que veía si no había nadie como podía estar pasando eso, que magia tan poderosa estaba logrando el exterminio de los demonios, cuando no quedaba ninguno, sintió una sonrisita era muy despacito pero el la reconocería en cualquier parte.

"CHRISTOPHER" gruño.

"oh" sintió y luego una brisa de aire pasar por su lado, esta no era la primera vez que Chris jugaba a la escondida con la invisibilidad heredada de su padre y Wyatt estaba acostumbrado así que se concentró y su mano llego justo a la oreja de su hermanito, la invisibilidad se perdió y dejo a Chris con una cara de pánico puro.

"OWW Suéltame Wy" se quejo pero fue callado con un fuerte azote.

"Que crees que estas asiendo aquí"

"lo mismo que tu o me equivoco" dijo mientras se soltaba de su hermano.

"nos vamos a casa… estas en tantos problemas Christopher"

"genial tu IGUAL WYATT NO SE SUPONE que deberías estar en el instituto"

"yo…"

"si tu hermanito también estas rompiendo las normas" Wyatt estaba sorprendido Chris jamás le había hablado así y de la nada Chris le tironeo la oreja y le dio la misma nalgada que él había recibido.

"te volviste loco" grito ofendido

"A que acaso solo tu puedes hacerlo" lo desafío.

Ambos sin saber ni como ni porque comenzaron a trenzarse a golpes.

"te acusare a papa´"

"y yo a mamá"

"te castigaran Chris despídete de tu capacidad de sentarte"

"y tu también Wy, pero yo tengo quince que le vas a decir a tus compañeros mañana cuando no te puedas sentar mi papi me dio nalgadas a los diecisiete años por ser un niño malo" le dijo con rabia sin saber cual de los dos fue de pronto estaban en medio del salón enfrente de su madre Chris un unos cuando pelos de su hermano y Wyatt con sus boca en el brazo de Chris… lo que ellos no sabían era que en el inframundo quedo un pequeño demonio sonriendo por su logro…

**Presente**

"niños NIÑOS deténganse" ordeno Piper tratando de sepáralos, pero era imposible hasta que les dio una solida nalgada mágica a cada uno.

"Auch" se quejaron los dos, luego se dieron cuenta que estaba en casa delante de su madre estaba tan muertos, pelear entre ellos era un mas malo que ir al inframundo y dedicarse a casar demonios.

"Mamá Chris es el que a estado cazado los demonios y asiéndolos desaparecer" dijo Wyatt lo mas rápido que pudo pues sabia que se estaba sentenciado el mismo y si se demoraba mas perdería el valor.

"y tu has estado cazando desde los quince años" lo acuso enseguida Chris.

"déjenme ver si entendí mis hijos nos han estado mintiendo todo este tiempo"

"mamá"

"Ahora no Wyatt estoy demasiado molesta pero déjame decirte una cosa, están castigados un mes y saben todo lo que implica no teléfono no televisión no poderes activos y muchas tareas, yo les daré unas nalgadas ahora por pelear como animales ¡son hermanos!" les grito "y antes de acostase y por todo este mes su padre les dará nalgadas por ir al inframundo" ambos chicos estaban llorando el máximo castigo en casa eran las nalgadas pero jamás habían recibido mas de una por el mismo crimen y ahora los están condenando por un mes "y Christopher en la mañanas tendrás una por cada hora de clases que has faltado y Wyatt lo mismo va para ti revisare tu hoja de asistencia" sentencio "ahora los quiero a ambos en el rincón que si los castigo ahora capaz los mate" grito hecha una fuera.

Los chicos no se movían estaban demasiado asustados para reaccionar sollozaban en sus lugares finalmente Wyatt reacciono para abrasar a su hermanito que tiritaba como una hoja arrancada del árbol en plena tormenta.

Piper se conmovió al ver esto y se anduvo arrepintiendo de la amenaza pero sus hijos habían roto todas las reglas de la casa estaban justamente para su protección, ella no insistió en que fueran a la esquina sabia que cuando estuvieran listos solitos irían a plantar sus traviesas naricitas a la esquina de la refección. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la vez que Wyatt había invitado a su novia por primera vez a casa y se encontró con que en una esquina decía Wyatt y en la otra Christopher, ella se había burlado de el pensado que solo había quedado a ahí de cuando era pequeño, pero al ver las mejillas coloradas de Wy solo había salido un 'Oh' y no volvió a hablar del tema claro que las próximas veces la había escuchado decir 'así que Wyatt has sido un chico malo y has tenido que estar en la esquina de los traviesos' ella sabia que eso había pasado por llegar a casa con una nota del maestro quejándose por su comportamiento lo que no sabia es que Wy tubo que hacer su tiempo con el trasero calentito.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus recuerdos vio como Wyatt condujo a su hermanito a su esquina asignada lo contuvo hasta que dejo de llorar y fue aponer su naricita en el lugar indicado.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Piper estaba lista para castigar a sus angelitos traviesos.

"Wyatt ven y orbita el cepillo de cabello" le ordeno

"Mamá" se quejo, pero al ver la cara de su madre decidió obedecer. "no es justo mamá tengo diecisiete años no puedes castigarme así"

"mientras seas mi hijo puedo castigarte así cuando te portes mal" y sin mas le bajo los pantalones y cuando lo tubo en su regazo el bajo el bóxer hasta medio muslo ¡CRACK! esta vez paso directo al cepillo.

"AHhhhhhhhh mamá que haces" grito desesperado Wyatt

"dándote nalgadas hijo creí que era obvio"

"pero no tan fuerte y… y las palmadas van primero que el cepillo" le reclamo el siempre había odiado que le pegaran primero con la mano y luego con el cepillo pero ahora que su madre se había saltado las palmadas podía decir que el dolor era mucho peor pues su trasero no se acostumbraba al dolor.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"No voy a consentir que mis hijos se peleen como animales" dijo Piper sin responder a los reclamos de su hijo.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"OWWWW mamá duele Auch mamita para me auuuuu duele"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"si vuelven a pelear los castigare con una semana de nalgadas al despertar y al acostarse"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"NOoooooo mami nunca mas me duele mamita Owww ayyyy por favor"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"mami voy hacer bueno para me duele"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"nooo no mas mamita nunca mas mamita te lo ruego"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"owwwwwww auchhhhhhh" finalmente Piper dio por finalizado el castigo

"Wyatt al rincón y mantén los pantalones abajo" le ordeno eso era solo para las faltas mas graves. "Christopher ven aquí" le ordeno a su maní.

"NO, NO QUIERO" mala decisión pensó Piper mientras se dirigió ala esquina y le dio tres azotes ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Ahora" Chris orbito a las piernas de su madre quien hábilmente le bajo la ropa y procedió con la misma prontitud que con Wyatt

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Chris siempre había sido mas vocal que Wyatt

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"por favor mamita te lo suplico no me matessss" su maní era realmente exagerado

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Christopher nadie te esta matando te estoy dando unas nalgadas por tu pésimo comportamiento"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Mira que venir a pelearte a combos con tu hermano"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"AUUUUUU duelee"

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"Una pelea por pequeñita que sea y ya sabes Christopher sentarte será cosa del pasado.

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

"AUCHHHHHHHH mamita piedad" lloraba a mares.

"Al rincón con la cola al aire" le ordeno

Piper dejo a los niños quince minutos mas y luego de llamar a Leo que estaba furioso y muy de acuerdo con el castigo impuesto aunque fuera el que tendría que hacerlo cumplir y de comprobar que en total cada chicho había faltado alrededor de treinta horas se le hizo un nudo en el estomago porque los había sentenciado sin saber exactamente cual seria el castigo, ahora tenían que cumplirlo pero bueno ella había dicho los días con cuantas nalgadas tendrían que darle y ella sospechaba que no serian mas de tres pero bien fuertes eso si, bueno solo lo suficiente de dejarle la colita calentita para ir a clases y ni se les ocurra faltar y sabia que Leo más de cinco no le daría en la noche salvo la primera noche, ella sin darse cuenta había comenzado a cocinar galletas pues sus hijos siempre se calmaban con eso.

"niños vengan" les llamo, ella no concebía hacer las galletitas sin sus pequeñitos

"si mamá" dijo Wyatt apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina con su hermanito bajo el brazo.

"haremos galletas y mientras cocinamos quiero una explicación de lo ocurrido" dijo mas serena.

"nos castigaras igual" dijo Chris

"si maní"

"entonces de que sirve" se quejo

Piper decidió omitir el comentario de su hijo

"Mamá fui a ver que ocurría y me encontré con que era Chris… mamá es todo un guerrero… y tenia su capa invisibilidad… estaba a salvo mamita estarías orgullosa del enano… no lo castigues" le rogo a su madre mientras se acomodaba en la encimera ya que esta vez no se sentaría en su lugar predilecto para observar como su mamá y hermanito cocinaban

"si mamita era increíble es como si llevar a toda mi vida haciéndolo" dijo Chris emocionado, a Piper se le apretó el estomago con ese comentario, su hijo tendría algún recuerdo del su vida anterior, esperaba que no… no quería que su hijo reviviera los horrores sufridos.

"me alegro maní pero lo harás cuando cumplas 18" sentencio.

"pero… pero… no te hare cambiar de opinión verdad" dijo resignado.

"no… y tu Wyatt dos años mintiéndonos"

"mami lo lamento" Chris se sentía horrible por haber traicionado a su hermano

"mamá yo… por favor no castigues a mi hermano" dijo culpable

"niños los dos sabían que seria castigados y decidieron hacerlo igual.

"si mamá" dijeron los a coro el resto de la preparación de las galletas fue silenciosa pues estaban nerviosos por la llegada de papá y Wyatt aun recordaba las nalgadas que Leo le había dado hace dos días por sacarse una mala nota por no haber estudiado… Chris llevaba un record en casa casi cinco meses en no meterse en ni un solo problema… justamente el problema era que cuando el pequeño la embarraba lo hacia en grande.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo sabia que este día la el recibimiento no seria tan efusivo como de costumbre, aun estaba sorprendido por la actitud de los chicos, Wyatt mintiéndoles por dos años… es que acaso… no su hijo iba amatar demonios su nenito no estaba organizando el inframundo… la sola idea lo ponía enfermo… y Christopher su pequeño tesoro como siempre torciendo las reglas para hacer el bien eso se termina aquí estaba decidido dejo su trabajo en al escuela de magia, fue a la biblioteca y no salió de ahí hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando… si eso solucionaría sus problemas y Piper estaría de acuerdo.

Al llegar a casa… lo primero que vio fue a su hijo mayor apoyado en la encimera no sentado como de costumbre y a su pequeño cocinando afanadamente que estaba seguro se había olvidado del dolor en su trasero.

"papi llegaste" salto Chris a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio llegar "te hice galletas para que no castigues mi colita" dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

"lo siento tesorito pero esa colita tiene una conversación pendiente con la mano de papá y por largo tiempo"

"pero papi tu no quieres" le dijo mimoso… rayos el pequeño puede conseguir todo con esos ojitos y mimos... se quejo internamente Leo.

"no quiero pero debo hacerlo" dijo armándose de valor para lo que se le venia. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell ven aquí en este instante" ordeno molesto, eso hizo temblar a Wy en cuanto llego al lado de su padre, este le sonrió "porque no estas en los brazos de tu padre jovencito" dijo acomodando a Chris para que su hermano pudiera abrazarlo.

"papá lo siento tanto" comenzó a llorar enseguida, Wyatt sabia que la había embarrado al máximo.

"corazón de eso hablaremos después… te amo y papá viene de todo un día de no ver a sus tesoros así que cuando llego a casa me gusta tener a mis hijos a mi lado" dijo besándole la frente a sus dos bebes.

Leo los mimo cerca de dos horas pero la tensión entre ellos era evidente.

"Hijos" o eso era grave no mi amor no mi corazón ni mi tesoro y la pronta escusa de Piper de tener que ir al P3 a revisar las mesas, mesas que estaban en perfectas condiciones los niños sabían lo que se les venia. "que regla rompieron", ninguno de los chicos querían contestar, pero finalmente Wyatt contesto para ahorrarle el mal rato a su hermanito.

"ir al inframundo a destruir demonios"

"y porque esta esa regla, Christopher" Leo sabia que sino el pequeñín no contestaría nada.

"para nuestra protección… pero papá no nos paso nada"

"responde eso después del mes de nalgadas nocturnas que recibirán"

Los chicos lloraban desolados que Leo estuvo a una lagrima de desistir.

"Wyatt, al rincón y pantalones y calzoncillos a bajo" le ordeno, partiría con Chris, el turnaría cada noche.

Wy hizo como se le ordeno ya estaba en demasiados problemas a demás el roce de la ropa lo estaba matando, su trasero ardía de las nalgadas que le dio su madre… definitivamente sus padres este mes ahorrarían en calefacción pues les mantendrían el culo calentito… ellos habían escuchado cuando su madre grito al teléfono como que han faltado treinta horas… sus culos estaban muertos y ellos solitos los habían sentenciado a lo que ahora parecía cadena perpetua.

Leo dejo a su tesoro en frete le bajo los pantalones y una vez que lo tubos obre sus rodillas los calzoncillos fueron a dar con los pantalones.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"No vas a volver a orbitar al inframundo sin supervisión hasta los 21"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"ayyyyyy duelee papito"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"OWww mamá ya me pego" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Quedo claro Christopher Perry Halliwell" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"OWwwwwww papá no es justo era hasta los 18" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! "que claro" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"WYyyyyyyyy me duele" **¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!** Mala jugada meter a su hermano en esto, las nalgadas fueron con mayor intensidad

"Wyatt Halliwell no pienses en sacar tu nariz de la esquina o será peor parar tu hermano"

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"**NO vuelvas a llamar a tu hermano cuando tus padres te estemos castigado Christopher" **

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! **

"nunca mas nunca mas papito nunca mas" Leo no podía sopórtalo mas y dio por terminado el castigo, después de muchos abrazos y besos y palabras de consuelo dejo a su pequeño en la esquina.

Luego tomo a su hijo mayor casi de su porte pero seguía siendo su pequeño lo abrazo con fuerza.

"te amo hijo, gracias por cuidar de tu hermano pero sabes que ni mamá ni papá le haremos daño a ninguno de los dos… bueno salvo a sus colitas desobedientes" Leo se orbito con su hijo al sillón y lo dejo sobre su regazo.

"papá lo siento… yo… es mi culpa"

"alto ahí jovencito, cada uno es responsable de sus actos "Wy hijo estas siendo castigado por tus mentiras… por haber ido tu al inframundo nada tiene que ver con el castigo de tu hermano estamos campeón"

"si papá" dijo tratando de contener el llanto, acto seguido Leo acomodo a su hijo para que recibiera sus azotes.

"hay corazón… si pareciere que te encanta estar en esta posición si por lo menos una vez a la semana esta papá tiene que estar calentando tu colita" Leo no le dio tiempo a contestar y comenzó con la sanción, le daría exactamente lo mismo que a Chris

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"quedo claro que no bajas al inframundo hasta los 21"

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"pero papá no es justo soy el dos veces bendito" se quejo

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!** Una ráfaga de nalgadas más fuertes cayeron en la cola del chico

"Y yo soy tu padre Wyatt Halliwell" **¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"AUuuuuu papiiiiiii duelee" lloraba Wy sin control, los gritos eran tantos que no sintieron la puerta y como siempre su novia con la que había quedado para ir al cine entro en compañía de su padre,

"si papá entra Wy siempre deja abierto como si los demonios fueran a tocar" ellos no pertenecían a la comunidad mágica pero si conocían la magia de hecho las hechiceras los habían ayudado en más de alguna ocasión, pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando se encontraron con Chris contra la esquina que llevaba su nombre con su cola al aire y completamente roja y por otra parte con Leo dándole nalgadas al dos veces bendito Wyatt Halliwell alias el mariscal de campo alias yo hago lo que se me da la gana porque soy casi un adulto, de mas esta decir que fue una grata sorpresa para Steven el padre de Antonella que después de que Wyatt intencionalmente perdiera el toque de queda estuvo a punto de sugerírselo a Leo, ambos padres tenían un acurdo los chicos tenían el mismo toque de queda pero Wyatt siempre se iba de casa pasada su hora total él podía orbitar a su habitación sin que nadie lo notara.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! El sonido de las nalgadas rompieron su concentración.

"NO TÍO LEO QUE HACES, LE HACES DAÑO" Grito Antonella, quien trato de abalanzarse para salvar a su novio de eso… ella siempre lo había molestado con el tema pues no creía que era castigado de esa manera pero verlo así llorando rogando perdón y sobretodo indefenso la estaba matando, pero su padre se lo impidió.

"papá para papi" comenzó a llorar Wyatt aun mas desesperado eso no podía estar pasándole su novia no podía estar presenciado esto. ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Steven por favor esperemos en al cocina mientras termino de castigar a Wyatt" Leo espero a que Steve se llevara a Antonella para proseguir con el castigo ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"no mas mentiras Wyatt" ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Ayyyyyyyy duele papito me duele mucho, perdóname papito nunca mas nunca mas" del dolor de las nalgadas ya había olvidado la vergüenza lastima que Chris no tenia nada que lo distrajera de lo ocurrido ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

"Ya mi nenito hermoso ya paso papi te tiene" Leo meció a su hijo por mas de diez minutos hasta que se calmo un poco "ya mi corazón ya paso" y sin mas lo orbito y lo dejo al igual que Chris frente a su rincón y con su traserito a la vista de todos "Niños treinta minutos" esta era la vez que mas tiempo tendrían que estar pero la falta lo ameritaba.

Leo entro am la cocina y se encontró con Steve consolando a su hija.

"Muñequita Wy se porto mal y su papá debió castigarlo"

"pero papi le duele"

"hijita no sabemos que desorden hizo para que su papá haya tenido que darle esa nalgadas"

"Steven lamento que hayan presenciado esto pero" Leo se veía destruido.

"te prepare un chocolate" Steve lo sabia su muñequita no le daba ni un solo problema pero sus hijos menores el creía que no sobreviviría a la adolescencia de esos chicos.

"Antonella, Wyatt tiene que hacer su tiempo en espera, luego podrá conversar contigo unos minutitos pero te informó que esta castigado hasta nuevo aviso mínimo un mes" le advirtió "puedes ir a ver televisión si lo deseas"

La chica salió sin mas y se fue a ver la tele que estaba en medio de la sala donde estaban los chicos, no era esa tele a la que se refería Leo pero el no especifico, en cuanto vio que su novio se había calmado ella también y pensaba en las formas de torturarlo un poquito… él se lo merecía después de todo… según él a él jamás le habían dado una sola nalgada en su vida ni menos una zurra completa pues era el dos veces bendito.

Mientras en la cocina.

"Respira Leo"

"es que es… los dos… Steven desde los 15"

"Leo respira" le repetía él no sabia si los ancianos de tiempo parcial respiraban o no, Leo se calmo lo suficiente.

"Wyatt desde los quince que baja escondido al inframundo a matar demonios y Chris decidió hacer lo mismo, les pudo pasar cualquier cosa" eso era lo que mas le preocupaba  
"pero con esa zurra y un buen castigo"  
"o de eso nada a demás han faltado mas de 30 horas al colegio claro que Wyatt hizo en dos años lo que Christopher se atrevió hacer en tres semanas" estaba furioso "así que se ganaron dos zurras diarias por un mes y créeme que se las daré"

"es lo mínimo" si sus hijos hubiesen hecho eso el haría lo mismo.

"si a demás tengo esto" dijo mostrándole el conjuro que Piper había hecho antes de salir del que sus adorables criaturas no sabían nada.

"Guau y como funciona"

"si nos mienten o tratan de orbitar al inframundo antes de los 21" dijo muy serio "mágicamente se encontraran con la cola al aire y una paleta aparecerá y les dará 15 azotes para hacerlos cambiar de idea y Piper agrego el faltar a clases con el extra de ser llevados al colegio después de 30 azotes"

"Me parece genial, podrías agregar el perderse el toque de queda" agrego sus dos centavos.

"no es preciso si se lo pierde lo dejas en tiempo en espera y me llamas te aseguro que el chico no se sentara cómodamente al otro día si se pierde un toque de queda, esto cuando le permita ver la luz del sol a esa naricita desordenada.

"Así que creo que la ida al cine se suspende"

"siempre puedes acompañar a tu muñeca o puedes disfrutar de una película con los chicos la ultima que verán en mucho tiempo"

"palomitas" dijo Steven

Así estuvieron conversando hasta que sonó el temporizador los adultos tenían todo listo para una tarde de cine. Mientras Leo fue en busca de sus tesoros

"la dejaste ver" le reclamo Chris mientras se subía el pantalón

"tiempo en espera es tiempo en espera campeón jamás a importado quien este en casa son ustedes los que deciden portarse mal"

Wy no se movía de la esquina el no saldría, lo habían humillado delante de su novia.

Leo con sumo cuidado el subió la ropa a su hijo y lo meció como cuando era un bebe y le dolía la pancita en momentos como estos agradecía ser una anciano y tener la fuerza para sostener a su corazón

"te amo hijo ya paso"

"no me humillaste" lloraba amargamente

"hijo sabes que eso no es así"

"debiste haber parado cuando entraron o debiste haberle hecho olvidar" el no tenia polvo de memoria como su padre

"Wyatt tu te portaste mal y papá debió castigarte y si no puedes ser honesto con tu novia creo que eso lo que debes cuestionarte"  
"papá yo lo soy pero… tengo 17" se quejo

"Ya mi corazón Antonella espera por ti"

Wy no se atrevía a mirarla pero ella dulce como siempre

"Así que fuiste un niño malo y papá te calentó el trasero" le sonrió, Steven estuvo a punto de regañarla pero vio como Wyatt le sonrió de vuelta

"Hasta que viste mi cola"

"hermosa igual que un tomate maduro" le beso los labios "te amo Wy no importa que"

"Te amo Anto no importa que" le sonrió honesto.

"Bueno nenes desobedientes y porfiados" dijo Steven "veremos una película antes que le digan adiós a la televisión"

Se acomodaron frente a la pantalla y al contrario de lo que todos creían Chris prefirió recostarse de guata en el suelo, Wyatt literalmente sobre las rodillas se su padre en la misma posición que lo habían pillado pero esta vez con ropa y la mano de Leo en vez de hace zas le hacia cariño para mitigar el dolor y Antonella en los brazos de su padre diciéndole que él era la mejor cita de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos a al mañana siguiente no querían salir de la cama, sus colitas estaban adoloridas de la noche anterior y sabían que les tocaría mucho mas.

"Wy crees que de verdad…"

"si Chris" dijo con tristeza.

"Niños" llego Leo a despertarlos "a la ducha" dijo dándole un beso a cada uno como lo hacia cada mañana.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron listos llego Leo con el cepillo de cabello en la mano.

"Chris nariz a la pared Wy ven a aquí" dijo tomando a Wy y lo dejo con el trasero al aire.

"NO papi NO tengo que ir a clases" se quejaba desesperado.

"vez que sirve las nalgadas… si ya recuerdas lo importante que es ir a clase"

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

"No faltaras más a clases sin nuestra autorización" **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

"Dueleeeeee papi no mas por favor"

"ya mi corazón ya paso" dijo Leo acomodando a su hijo para poderlo mecer "te amo mi nenito"

"papi duele mucho"

"lo se mi corazón ya pasara" cuando Wyatt tubo las lagrimas bajo control lo orbito a la otra esquina de la habitación, y le subió la ropa con sumo cuidado.

"Vamos Chris" acuno a su bebito en los brazos

"No me pegues papo" Chris siempre era el mas descarado

"no te portes mal hijo" dijo poniendo a su hijo sobre su regazo y le bajo el uniforme.

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

"No mas faltar a clases"** ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

"nunca mas papito lo prometo nunca mas"

"ese es mi campeón" dijo acomodándole la ropa, y acunándolo

"No papo hambre" solo Chris, Leo sabia que Chris quería ir a preparar el desayuno con Piper.

"ya campeón ve con mamá" Chris abrazo a su hermano "te preparare tu favorito" le sonrió

"y a mi" dijo Leo

"No papá azoto fuerte" le dijo sacando la lengua

Leo hizo un puchero.

"Te amo papo cocinare nuestro favorito" y partió corriendo

"parece que la cocina le quita todos los dolores a tu hermanito.

"si porque a mi me duele tanto que no puedo ni caminar" se quejo

"ven aquí papá te lleva" dijo Leo mientras se hecha a Wy al hombro como un carnerito y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Los chicos desayunaron de pie como era de esperar.

"mamita… creo que es mucho deberían reconsiderar el castigo de la mañana tenemos clases" le dijo Wy con un puchero.

"lo intente Wy y dijo una palabra mas y EL CUCHARON" le advirtió Chris

"mamita te vez hermosa hoy" dijo Wy tomando su mochila y a su hermano y se fue caminado de espalda para cubrir su trasero.

"Los amamos niños" dijeron sus padres

"los amamos papás" dijeron los chicos que corrían hacia el autobús.

Los hermanitos hicieron sus mayores esfuerzos por no moverse en el autobús.

"Chris debemos hacer algo"

"ya estoy pensando Wy" le sonrió

"que se te ocurrió"

"nada aun… pero que pasaría si las Charmed están muy ocupadas y no pueden llegar a castigar a sus bebes"

"Pero no seria peligroso" Wy no quería poner ni a su madre ni a sus tías en peligro.

"WYYYYYyy" puso lo ojos "como crees que las podría en peligro… solo unas haditas" le sonrió.

"Hay hermanito si a veces piensas"

"oye yo soy el listo tu el deportista" se rio a carcajadas

"¡CHRISTOPHER!" se quejo Wyatt pero tenia razón Chris era el listo "y además hijito de papá" le pico un poquito

"y tu de mamá… ah no ese soy yo también" le saco la lengua

"solo porque eres el hermanito de tu hermano, bebe de la casa" dijo abrazándolo no había malicia en ellos se adoraban.

"Wy te amo voy a salvar nuestras colitas" le dijo en el oído. Finamente llegaron al instituto y se fueron cada uno a su sala.

Chris trato de concentrarse pero solo pensaba en las hadas y como conseguirlas. Pero finalmente termino poniendo atención en clases pues él le hacia tutoría su novia… y debía aprender.

Wy por otra parte pasaba el tiempo con su novia.

"Duele" le pegunto su novia.

"Antonella" se quejo

"que nene travieso" le dijo picara

"no es gracioso, duele"

"y si te hago un cariñito"

"Anto estamos en clases" dijo escandalizado

"pero Wy tu colita te duele, yo solo quiero que pase" le susurro en el oído.

"Wyatt Antonella silencio" ordeno la profesora, cuando se acercó a revisar el trabajo noto que Antonella había terminado pero Wyatt no había siquiera comenzado.

"Wyatt a mi mesa, terminas el trabajo ahí y lleva la libreta de comunicaciones hoy llevaras otra nota a casa" dijo la profesora.

"Señorita no" Wy estaba desesperado todas las clases de mate terminaba con una nota y una zurra de papá "lo siento"

"ya pasamos por eso Wyatt" dijo indicándole la mesa y estirando la mano para la libreta. "Wyatt, a partir de esta clase quiero que cuando llegue tengas una silla en mi puesto y estés sentado ahí" le ordeno, tal vez de esa manera el chico pueda aprobar el año ya que a esta altura era casi imposible.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores contratiempos.

"Wy ya tengo todo listo" Chris en los recreo había ideado el plan

"ahora no Chris" dijo sin animo Wyatt

"conseguiste otra nota" al ver al cara de su hermano "pero Wyyyyyyyyy" Chris no podía entender porque su hermano se empeñaba en portarse mal en clases "de mates otra vez" dijo Chris recordando al advertencia de papá esta vez serian algo mas que unas nalgaditas todas las clases era lo mismo TODAS.

"lo se Chris es mi culo el que esta en la línea"

"y eso que hoy viniste con el culito calentito" le dijo Antonella que por los movimientos de Wy había descubierto que lo habían zurrado en la mañana.

"Anto" se puso colorado Chris "no es gracioso"

"No, no es gracioso que mi novio por traviesos no pueda salir conmigo"

"estoy aquí saben" se quejo Wy

"si mi amor tu culito rojito esta aquí" Wyatt se puso colorado "mira su hace juego con tus mejillas"

"el autobús va saliendo" dijo Chris tomando a su hermano del brazo y empujándolo al bus.

"bueno después de que terminen contigo por lo de la nota y se vayan a trabajar nos ponemos con el plan"

"y porque tenemos que darle mi nota antes" se quejo.

"porque hoy te toca mate si no llegas con la nota sospecharían"

"no quiero" Wy sabia que esta vez no seria un paseo al campo ya estaba avisado.

En casa

"Mamá" llego Chris de lo más animado, a ese chico ni todas las nalgadas del mundo lo pondrían triste.

"Maní como estuvo el instituto"

"perfecto claro que es difícil concentrarse con el poto adolorido" se quejo

"tu te lo búscate tesoro" Leo estaba en casa

"Papito" salto a sus brazos

"Hijito como estuvo tu día"

"dolor papi duele ahí" dijo indicando su culito

"y esta noche dolerá mas" dijo el papá

En eso vieron a Wy que miraba tristemente el suelo

"Otra nota hijo"

"lo siento papá" las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, Leo bajo a Chris y orbito a su hijo mayor a sus brazos.

"lo siento papito yo no quiera" no había sido su intención conversar en clases.

"haber hijito veamos la nota" dijo con pesar deseando no haber advertido a su niñito,

Leo termino de leer con paciencia.

"pero Wyatt esto era totalmente evitable" odiaba castigar a sus hijo y mucho mas por algo que no debió pasar.

"papi"

"Piper comiencen con la cena con Wyatt volveremos en unos minutos" y sin mas orbito a la habitación de su hijo.

"Wyatt conversar en clases… sabes que la profesora nos planteo la repitencia Wy eso es lo que quieres"

"no papá" dijo desesperado

"entonces corazón debes aplicarte mas en todas las clases… no puedes conversar en clases"

"nunca mas papito"

"ya pasamos por eso hijito, vamos ve por le cepillo de ducha" ese si que dolía la cola a Wy solo le habían pegado dos veces con el y las dos por copiar en un examen de mate.

Leo espero que su hijo llegara con el cepillo y le bajo la ropa de la cintura para bajo, luego lo dejo sobre sus rodillas.

**¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!**

"No mas conversaciones en clases" dijo tomando el cepillo

**¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS!**

"**DUELE PAPIIIIIIIIII" ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS!**

"no mas notas Wyatt Halliwell** ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS!**

"**AUUUUUUUUUUU" ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! **

"**Papi te lo ruego" ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS! ¡CRACKS!**

"ya mi corazón hermosos ya paso" lo consoló Leo su hijo lloraba a todo pulmón, los diecisiete cepillazos habían sido muy fuertes pero de alguna manera debía terminar con la manía de Wyatt de conversar en clases, estaba por perder el año y no quería eso para su hijito.

"duele papito duele" Wy se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre, mientras que a Leo se le escaparon unas lagrimitas.

"no mas hijito no podemos seguir haciendo esto cada clase de mate" le susurraba a su corazón, Leo le iba acomodar la ropa pero el trasero de su hijo era de un rojo intenso por lo que prefirió sacarle los pantalones y calzoncillos y meterlo a la cama, él se quedo a su lado consolando a su bebe en el sueño.

"te amo mi corazón travieso" le susurraba hasta que Wy dejo de llorar. Pero no se soltaba ni un milímetro del fiero abrazo de su padre.

Wyatt despertó con hambre se encontró un abrazado a su padre.

"Corazón quieres algo de comer" le pregunto Leo con ternura.

"si papá tengo hambre" le sonrió, Leo le ayudo a con la ropa y lo orbito a la cocina.

"que quiere comer mi príncipe" le dijo su madre mimosa.

"pastel de carne mamá" dijo Wy con un puchero, y Piper comenzó a cocinar de inmediato.

El chico disfruto de los mimos de sus padres, hasta que estos debieron salir, Leo orito a Piper al inframundo para que se reuniera con las hermanas y él fue a la escuela de magia a buscar información del demonio que las atacaba.

"Wy vamos que tengo el plan" dijo Chris saltando por toda la casa

"hoy no Chrissy que duele" se quejo

"Wy si te pegan tanto que tu culo ya está acostumbrado" se rio Chris

"CHRISTOPHER" grito Wyatt escandalizado

"lo siento pero es verdad vamos hermanito déjame decirte le plan para salvar nuestro culititos, si lo hacemos mañana… siempre cuando no te metas en problemas en el cole" se rio

"dale" dijo Wyatt abatido no lograría nada mas con su hermano.

"mañana orbitamos al inframundo en busca de las hadas, orbitamos un par por algunos lugares… y bueno nuestros padres tendrán que ir por ellas y no son peligrosas solo revoltosas y ellos estarán tan ocupadas que se olvidaran del castigo" dijo Chris con una sonrisa triunfal

"Estas seguro que no es peligroso" dijo el muchacho moviéndose en su asiento

"Wy no pondría en peligro a mamá solo la cansare un poco… estás conmigo o no"

"estoy contigo enano" Chris salto a los brazos de su hermano

"ese es mi hermano favorito" Chris parecía mucho menor en los brazos de Wyatt "entonces la de hoy es la ultima zurra que nos comemos"

"y la del desayuno" dijo sin ánimos Wyatt

"es su culpa fue exagerado me encargare de que estén ocupados por todo el resto del mes… es mas estoy pensando en polvo de memoria… el fin de semana le robamos un poco a papá y listo" dijo Chris sobándose las manos

"Christopher no" Wyatt se puso serio "una cosa es soltar un par de hadas por ahí y una muy distinta es robarle a papá eso no te lo permitiré Christopher"

"siempre arruinando la diversión" se quejo Chris

"tú y tus ideas pequeño demonio no sé como soy yo el que siempre termina con el poto calentito si el desastre andante eres tú"

"porque yo soy el inteligente Wy"

"Inteligente mi trasero" se quejo Wyatt, pero debía reconocer que era buena la idea de las hadas si por fin mañana ya no habrá castigo.

Piper llego agotada se sorprendió cuando entro a la cocina y sus hijos habían preparado la cena.

"como estuvo todo mami" dijo Chris poniendo cara de inocente

"Movido maní y en casa" le sonrió sabia lo que sus hijos intentaban hacer.

"todo perfecto mamá Wy hiso toda su tarea de mate" dijo Chris orgulloso de su hermano.

"tesoro de mamá hiciste todos los deberes" ese era un milagro por lo general Wy esperaba hasta ultima hora para comenzar los deberes de mate.

"si Chris me ayudo un poco" confeso

"nada fueron solo detallitos lo hiciste todo perfecto" dijo Chris a él le encantaba hacer los deberes con su hermano. "a demás tu me ayudaste en historia"

"esos son mis hijos" dijo Leo orgulloso.

"papá llegaste" grito Chris saltando a sus brazos.

"siempre tesoro sabes que no me perdería la cena por nada del mundo

"lo se me amas" dijo dándole un picotón

"a los tres" dijo Leo

"pero a mi de mucho antes" alego Wy

"si corazón a ti de mucho antes" dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

"pero no tanto tiempo… mi yo… mi yo vino y tu… y tu no lo querías" dijo de pronto, dejando a todos helados no se suponía que su hijo debería saber eso…

"Christopher" dijo Leo no quería que su hijo sufriera por los errores que cometió en la otra línea del tiempo.

"papi no me dejes de querer voy a ser bueno lo juro no seré como antes no me dejes de querer papito" dijo aferrándose a su padre.

"te amo tesoro, te amo mucho con tu hermano son los mejores hijos que un padre puede pedir te amo a ti y a todas tus versiones"

"pero yo era malo"

"no mi vida eras tan bueno que volviste para salvarnos a todos tu salvaste a nuestra familia"

"no yo los separe, Wy sufrió, mamá sufrió" el solo veía imágenes dispersas

"hijo mírame, nos salvaste, salvaste a nuestra familia salvaste a Wy a mamá y a papá a las tías y al mundo entero"

"tu me quieres"

"te amo" dijo Leo besándole los ojitos para que dejara de llorar

"vamos a comer" dijo Wy el recordaba a su hermano del pasado es mas recordaba que el mismo había vuelto, también recordaba cuando mamá y papá habían ido por ellos pero eso seria en mucho tiempo mas.

"Wy" dijo Chris muy triste.

"te recuerdo" le sonrió arrebatándoselo a su padre, "tu me salvaste y mamá te permitía ir al inframundo solito sin golpear tu trasero por eso… bueno siempre que cumplieras las reglas sino ZAS ZAS" le dijo imitando con la mano.

"Wy no les recuerdes" se quejo Chris

"no lo habíamos olvidado" dijo Leo pero no tenia corazón para castigar a sus hijo así que tomo a Chris lo dejo en suelo y le tres fuertes azotes.

"no vas a volver a ir al inframundo sin permiso"

"Auch no papi"

Hizo lo mismo con Wyatt, tres fuertes palmadas

"Wy no mas inframundo sin permiso" le dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"no mas papá" dijo sobando exageradamente su trasero.

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, y a la hora de dormir Chris decidió que no quería estar solo, así que partió a la cama de su hermano.

"no quiero recordar Wy" le dijo aferrándose a su hermano.

"eres mi héroe pequeño" le dio un beso en la frente, y orbito a la pieza de sus padres. "estas a salvo" le susurro al oído, mientras Leo y Piper los abrazaban hasta que pudieron dormirse.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron tres días antes que todo volviera a la normalidad, Leo había conversado en privado con su hijo pequeño y le había contado todo lo que su hijo estaba capacitado para oír, Chris se comprometió a acudir a sus padres si tenia pesadillas o si mas recuerdos aparecían, Chris estaba aun mas pegado a Leo le constaba la cercanía a su padre, pero pronto volvió a la normalidad.

Al desayuno Leo castigo a sus hijos nuevamente esta vez fue mas fuerte de lo que había sido estos tres días que con suerte les daba tres palmaditas a cada uno, volvió a tizar el cepillo con los niños así que Chris en el recreo fue donde su hermano.

"es definitivo Wy después de clases vamos en busca de las hadas"

"estas seguro enano"

"te duele el culo" le dijo serio

"Después de clases" dijo Wyatt

"y Wy no te metas en problemas en mate por tu culo" le dijo Chris dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lo que Chris no sabia era que era prácticamente imposible meterse en problema si la profesora lo tenía sentado en su puesto y lo vigilaba como halcón toda la clase pero al fin Wy llevaba tres días sin una nota así que él no pensaba salir a ahí.

El llegar a casa los niños comieron y partieron hacer los deberes cuando su madre salió de casa ellos aprovecharon de orbitar al inframundo pero lamentablemente para ellos no fue al inframundo donde aparecieron sino por el contrario se encontraron recostados sobre el sillón con los pantalones y calzoncillos bajados y una paleta gigante apareció por arte de magia y comenzó a azotar sus traseros quince y diecisiete paletazos respectivamente los niños lloraron gritaron y nada el dolor era horrible que había pasado no se lo explicaban tan pronto como terminaron los paletazos desaparearon el en aire y ellos fueron a dar a sus esquenas respectivas con la ropa abajo ellos no se atrevieron a moverse a hasta que sonaron sus respectivos temporizadores.

"que mierda" dijo Chris y su boquita se lleno de jabón. Wy controlo sus palabras al cabo de tres minutos Chris se libro del mal sabor, y ambos aun con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigieron al libro de las sombras y escribieron un conjuro para liberarse de las paletas y el jabón pero el hechizo no salió como planearon la paleta crecio mas y ahora tenia agujeros tal como las que habían visto en la película la sociedad de los poetas muertos la ahora película mas odiada de los chicos y fueron a dar nuevamente al sillón y recibieron quince y diecisiete azotes respectivamente pero eso no fue todo la maldita pala aparecía cada hora y es daba el mismo castigo como para hacerles recordar que no debían jugar con la magia y luego de las nalgadas el tiempo de espera era para ambos con sabor a jabón en la boca, los niños no podía soportar mas la agonía por suerte su tortura termino en cuando llegaron sus padres, trataban por todos los medios de no estar sentados su colitas les dolían horrores y cuando llego la hora de las nalgadas antes de dormir ellos rezaban que sus padres no se dieran cuanta de que habían sido castigados por la paleta mágica porque sabían que habían roto las reglas, y justamente así fue, cuando Leo puso a Chris sobre sus rodillas y le bajo su ropa interior se encontró con que su tesoro tenia la colita roja y calentita.

"Christopher que a pasado" le dijo furioso.

"papi no lo vas a creer"

"trataste de orbitar al inframundo"

"como" no era posible que su papá lo supiera

"Cepillo de ducha" dijo Leo y orbito a su mano el terrible elemento Wy comenzó a tiritar en su rincón.

"papá"

"papá nada Christopher Perry"

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! **Era todo lo que Chris podía decir la dolía horrores **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

"parece que no aprendiste la lección pues esto es lo que tendrás todas las noches por dos meses"** ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

"**NO papi duele papi no te lo ruego" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

"no Christopher y será lo mismo para la mañanas duplicaron el castigo"** ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

Luego tomo a su hijo y lo dejo en la esquina esta vez no hubo abrazos su nene solo lloraba desolado el orbito a Wyatt y se encontró con el mismo panorama su colita aun mas roja que la de sus hermano.

**¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!**

"**papi, papi me duele" **comenzó a llorar Wy de inmediato **¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

"el castigo se duplico Wyatt"** ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! "papito no te lo rego me duele me duele mucho" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! "no mas inframundo para ustedes que parte de no, no entienden" ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! **

Luego orbito a su hijo a su rincón cuando pasaron diecisiete minutos y sus hijos no habían dejado aun de llorar Leo los orbito a su habitación sus bebes dormirían con ellos, él no se apartaría de sus tesoros, no correría el riesgo de perderlo.

"míos" le susurro sobres sus cabezas, "los amo mis niñitos no puedo correr el riesgo de perderlos, los amo" ahora por sus mejillas también caían lagrimas.

Los niños no decían nada solo lloraban si se sonaban sus colitas,

"ya mi tesoro y mi corazón ya va a pasar" los consolaba les dio un besito en cada cachetito.

"duele papi" dijo por fin Chris encontrando la voz "duele mucho"

"no vuelvan a desobedecer estos dos meses les servirán de recordatorio"

"si papito nunca mas" definitivamente Wy no se metería mas en líos "papi no traje nota" dijo para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, luego de decir eso se sintió avergonzado estaba desnudo de la cintura para bajo acabada de recibir el peor azote de su vida y esperaba que su padre lo felicitara por no haber traído una nota, pero Leo no dejaba de sorprender a sus hijos.

"ese es mi corazón yo sabia que mi niñito no traería mas notas a casa, eso hay que celebrarlo, que quiere mi príncipe, un helado un poni, un pastel si un pastel… Piper pastel del chocolate para el príncipe no trajo nota" gritaba Leo como un loco. "ya mi corazón que es lo que deseas"

"torta esta bien papá" le sonrió feliz.

"te amo mi vida" le dijo Leo besándole toda la carita "Christopher tu hermano no trajo nota" le conto a Chris como si él no hubiese escuchado nada.

"Wy no nota" Chris comenzó a saltar hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa de la cintura así bajo y quedo su rostro de todas las tonalidades de rojo.  
"Gracias Chrissy"

"te amo hermanito, no trajiste nota no trajiste nota" Chris seguía celebrando ya se había olvidado del castigo era el cuatro día de Wy sin una nota del cole eso era todo un milagro y digno de celebración. "estoy orgulloso de ti" le dijo abrazándolo y volviendo a los brazos de su padre, "no trajo nota papá" le sonrió a Leo dulcemente.


End file.
